


Cheating and Freshmen year

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating and Freshmen year

It’s around his freshman year that school loses its amusement. Or it might just be his first class with Mr. Harris, he isn’t sure. Stiles does remember calling the man a Krillitane his first day, and ending up with a week worth of detention. That week was soon followed by more detentions as Stiles was out to prove that Mr. Harris was in fact a Krillitane. Sadly no one but Scott seemed to believe him, and the two ended up having to drop their search for proof when Stiles was threatened with expulsion. 

Of course, the suckage of his freshman year continued, as he was forced to try out for lacrosse, and then benched. Then he had teachers accusing him of cheating. Jon had brushed it off of course, but Stiles couldn’t. He was smarter than the teachers, and because that apparently wasn’t normal, he was a cheater. It wounded his pride and made him try even harder. He’d come to class with no books, took pop quizzes on the fly, and even answered random questions with so much detail it made people dizzy, but he didn't use much thought. Sadly not thinking about it, sometimes led him to go vastly off topic. They said he had ADHD, but actually his mind was just bored. 

This wasn’t like running around the universe, it was high school, and it sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than the others, but I promise to explain on the Krillitane thing in a later drabble.


End file.
